PART 2 drive towards darkness
by black veemon
Summary: part 2 of drive towards darkness the whole digital world/human world are in a war zone can the digimon heros stop and defeat the legendary evil monster DARK VEEMON READ T FIND OUT
1. the beginning

HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP ITS FINALLY PART 2 TO DRIVE TOWARDS DARKNESS THANK GOD no seriously i was so fucking im still lazy so im sorry but i think this is short ok sorry guys im just too lazy XD ^^

lets begin

it was only a moth and yet it seemed the whole world was already in crisis it was a war zone citizens would have to be underground for if they were found by dark veemon's men they would be killed instantly most digimon have gone to the resistant or solo the solo's would try to attack but they would get caught by his men's and be prisoners and be experimented in the castle (author's note : ok yeah here is one of the things that is in the mansion the mansion dark veemon or his scientists he created will experiment on the digimon slaves trying to mutate them in to super mutated digimon monsters destroying anything in it's path and killing people) now back to our hero's in the story

veemon and gennai and everyone else were discussing "ok veemon here" he said giving him a map "what's this" "it's a map you will need to follow it all of it there will be tasks for specific one of you however there will only be 8 for each so only eight of you will have the power to fight dark veemon" he said "then what about the rests of us if we don't get chosen" gomamon asked "if you are not chosen then you must do everything you can to help the human's from dark veemon's minions and also you must also convince the other resistant to join us we will need all the help we can get" he said "however 4 of you must stay here and try to help for now ok" he said "alright then i'll stay" "me too" "and me "and me as well" wormon,agumon,impmon (yes i added impmon to the story XD)and terriormon said "alright then good luck veemon, and the rest of you now GO" gennai said as he teleported them all the 4 of them were in the real world the others that didn't want to stay were in the forest

in the digital world

they all looked around the digital world it was so dark "wow this place is covered in darkness like malomyotismon was attacking the digital world" gatomon said "yeah well let's not worry about that now come on" he looked at the map and the first spot was near the mountain section which was far from here "alright to the mountain section come on" veemon said "and we better hurry as well i sense dark veemon's minions presence comming" renamon said they ran

on top of a cliff watching them were XIII (13) black organization 13 digimon wearing kingdom heart organization coats while having their hoodies on covering their faces watching them "hmmm it's begun come on let's go" the leader said they all nodded and opened a portal and went through it disappearing

will our hero's be able to get locations to the map and get new power's to stop dark veemon who are these organization 13 members and what are there purpose could they be the one whose behind it all

yeah this is getting good took a while but i did it hope you guys are gonna enjoy this


	2. everyone's surprise veemon's strength!

on to the story by the way im not doing disclaimers you know the drill digimon isn't mines nekomon is cuteveemon's character and black veemon dark veemon and the 13 orginaztion characters are mine as well BIATCHES

chapter 2 unimaginable power

the digimon got to the mountain section "ok let's see" they entered it to find it was huge place inside it it was all metal and there was a dragon statue "dragon i guess this is for you veemon" the black kitty suggested "yep" he nodded he looked and saw a crystal necklace ad thought it was for him he tried to grab but it was no good then he pushed instead and the the dragon statue started to shake and it became alive and it attacked veemon the whole place became a stage and a strange energy pushed everyone out except veemon and the dragon he couldn't' hear them anyways from the energy he had to fight him "damn V-HEADBUTT" he tried but the dragon hit him to the wall like nothing veemon took so much damage then he thought and got an idea he taunted the dragon and the dragon charge he jumped on top of it and got control by his ears and then he pulled him to he hit the walls the dragon fell to the ground in defeat the energy that blocked his friends from him stopped and they went through to congratulate him then the earth shook as the place opened to a blue dragon like crystal he looked at then he thought this was it he picked it up and as soon as he did the light started to have lightning around him he was in the air while the lightning entered him his friends kept their distance not trying to get caught in the lightning ended and veemon fell to the ground unconscious gatomon picked him up he was glowing in some lines and a circle in his chest

the whole place started collapsing and then they left veemon was still out cold but the lights disappeared the map gatomon looked and the mountain section located had a check mark they thought this is how it was going to be as they kept trying to find it after a while they rested until a huge electricity appeared which woke them all up except veemon (ok he's being out cold alright im not gonna say it anymore he'll be awake when i say he's awake) a black prtal appeared and the leader of the organization 13 appeared and he looked he wanted to fight "who are you" black gatomon asked prepared to fight "im here to test your skills if non of you are worthy then you shall die here" he said passing through all of them and kicking them from behind ad at such blind speed then none of them saw they all attacked hi but it was worthless effort he kept blocking all of them and countered them till they all hit the trees not being able to fight any more

"weak die" he said he fired a blast until it was deflected by VEEMON "i don't like you hurting my friends" he said standing tall prepared "so im gonna settle this!" he said mad "bring it" the leader taunted veemon seemed to have gotten really fast being the almost as fast as the leader veemon kicked him in the stomach but before he could get a distance he gabbed him by his hoodie and punched him the face the leader looked impressed but no one could see it for his face was being hidden veemon energy somehow got stronger as the leader sensed it he circle in chest that he got from the crystal appeared and veemon positioned himself to a stance where his speed somehow even increased more and yet he kicked him again the leader gained his balance again while veemon fired a huge energy attack which was all of his power while the leader had a smirk he deflected it with one hand not even trying veemon was stunned he put everything he had int that not to mention with the huge power of the crystal everyone was also stunned the leader somehow moved so fast that it broke the sound barrier for just a second though and gt behind veemon and veemon however got seemed to have got punched in the stomach and he fell still conscious but really hurt "not bad sense you seem to have potential so i shall let your friends live however i'll let you know what you saw there was only half my power of what i used this moment the one i was fighting with was 15 %" he said veemo couldn't say a thing the leader opened a portal and was about to leave "w-wait" veemon said trying to get back up "stay down veemon you should live to fight another day your black veemn's younger brother that makes you special" veemon became silenced hearing that he knew his brother the digimon left

"wow veemon sense when were you that strong" guilmon asked "i don't know im guessing that was the crystal and i doubt that was at it's peek that was just a moment of it's power i guess i have to control and master it to get even stronger to unlock its power" he said wondering ***hmm amazing if i got that strong just for that moment imagine how strong i could get if i was 100 % power with this* **he looked worried though "something's not right though he know's black veemon meaning there's some connection between him and my brother which would also include me "so then what do we do veemon" gatomon asked "..." veemon thought and reached his decision "ok then i know the world is in crisis but we have to find him we might be able to learn something even more important and also i think if he know's my brother then he might know how to defeat dark veemon" he said "are you sure" hawkmon asked "yeah i think he could help us if he really was bad like dark veemon he would've finished us off" veemon said they all nodded "alright on to find this guy" "RIGHT"

well this is getting great isn't it how does did that digimon know veemon's brother is it true that he can help us and can they even know how to find him find out next time

also PLS REVIEW PLEASE IM PUTTING SOME SERIOUS EFFORT INTO THIS and i feel like im gonna add some chapters for making you wait but just these two for now alright until i feel like making the next one


	3. help from friends and tirugamon service

on to the story now then before i continue a word from blackvee

blackveemon: **black veemon has not yet received a lot of reviews from different people for that I WILL BEAT YOUR SORRY ASS WITH MY SCYTHE AND YOU BETTER PRAY THAT I SEE REVIEWS THERE OR ELSE I'LL MAKE SURE DEATH DOESN'T EVEN COME FOR YOUR SORRY ASS**

****thank you black veemon now on to the story

chapter 3 a great help from friends

veemon and the group went and asked people if they knew them but one of them had a good info "them sorry nothing but i hear a tirugamon has a shop that can give you some information on any digimon he might know not to mention he has some weapons that really help you out now listen i gotta go now i hear some evil digimon are coming here as well" the digimon left and jumped out they regrouped "anything?" veemon asked "nothing" most of them said except gatomon " i found out there's a tirugamon that might be able to give us information about where to find or where there most likely spotted and has weapons too and some crystal's that can give us abilities like healing" she said "that might be a great help come on let's g" vemon said getting up until everyone groaned "noooo it's too late at dark tomorrow and were tired and hungry" gomoman said "fine we'll camp here for the night i'll get some firewood and look for some food" veemon said leaving the rest of the group it was silent until renamon tried to break the ice "hey guy's what do you think about veemon now he act's completely different no longer his happy go lucky attitude" renamon said "yeah i noticed that too he seem's so fixed up on trying to find that guy from that organization" biyomon said "yeah and dark veemon to be honest it's annoying how is he just focus on that not on anyone else" palmon said everyone else nodded except gatomon "shut up all of you!" she growled making everyone silent "he's just fixed up on that cause that guy who fought us has a connection to his big brother i mean if black gatomon died i will be fixed up and trying to find connections and defeating dark veemon with everything i got" she said veemon came back turning on the firewood with his fire he learned from blackvee he got some food from somewhere and they ate veemon left after he brought the food and started the fire everyone was already having conversation's except gatomon who looked worried and went to veemon

veemon was sitting down on a hill staring at the full moon and heard gatomon come by and sat down next to him "hey veemon" "yeah" "are you ok? your not yourself ever sense your brother and dark veemon you've been trying to catch him and that guy you usually are making jokes and making us feel more happier and you would always focus on your friends first" she said "well i still am the same" he said "you sure" gatomon said not believing it one bit "well i guess your right i haven't been myself at all sense my brother died" he said looking down feeling sad "hey veemon don't beat yourself up i'm sure your brother wouldn't like that one bit" she said making him smile a little "hmmm ...yeah your right gatomon" he smiled "but listen i need you to do me a favor" he asked "what?" she wondered "don't get hurt i don't know what i would do if you did" he said she smiled and kissed him 'don't worry veemon you and me are gonna beat dark veemon till our kids could beat him up for us" she joked veemon's eyes enlarged "KIDS?" he looked scared she laughed "i was kidding" "oh thank god" he said laughing also after a while they came back and they all slept

it was day time veemon was still asleep "ZzZzzZZZZZzz" he slept "veemonnn...veeemooonn..WAKE UP" guilmon yelled making him pop up "I'M UP IM UP" he sprung "that hurt my ears" he said the others snickered "alright i'm refreshed TO GO" he said happily "alright let's go" renamon said they all walked to the place "well your in a good mood" gomamon said "yep" veemon said they reached the shop of tirugamon and they entered it "hello there what can i do for ya" tirugamon said "hey listen we need some info on the organization 13 members" veemon asked tirugamon grabbed him and told to shush "sheesh kid you want the dark veemon's minions to come and get me for info" he said "what dark veemon's minions they come by here unfortunately " tirugamon sighed "they ask and see if i've seen any digimon's that well you" he said pointing to him "huh your not gonna tell them are you" veemon asked worried "nope i just say that average digimon pass by here nothing like you guys" veemon sighed relived "Ok so you want info on them huh" he asked veemon nodded "well from what i hear there location is somewhere nearby where the old veemon tribe was when they were still around i'm not 100 % sure on this but i'm certain you can find someone from them or something from that can help" he said veemon's eyes was shocked "veemon tribe" tirugamon nodded "here" he gave him the coordinates to the tribe "good luck oh wait before you go" he said as they almost left "uhh you two young pretty ladies come here" he said meaning the gato sisters he gave them the orbs and they absorbed and their holy ring glowed "what was that" they asked "that was healing orbs now you two can heal as for the rest of you" he said

gatomon sisters were given healing/holy powers

gomamon got aqua powers able to fire water guns from his flippers or even create a water tornado

renamon was given invisibility and speed increase to make her more stealthy

guilmon was given fire

biyomon was given wind

palmon was given grass being able to make creatures made of grass

hawkmon was also wind

armadillimon got earth

they all thanked the digimon and left they went to the veemon tribe "wow this is the my tribe it's so old" veemon said they all nodded and entered to realize it was an illusion to see when they entered there was huge floating castle there in front of them "that's where he is huh" veemon said "get ready organization 13 here we come" veemon said

our hero's have discovered the location of the organization 13 and now they must fight the unknown that awaits them in that castle can they overcome it

find out next time also pls review thank you XD


End file.
